


Feathers and Leather, Fluff and other Predicaments

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doodles, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hugs, Married Couple, Mentions of Smut, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Occlumency (Harry Potter), POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Wedding, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Sharing, Soft Draco Malfoy, Vacation, Wedding Fluff, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Just a bunch of Dramione drabbles while I do not decide if I should work on my own multi-chapter...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 171
Kudos: 245
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	1. Ferris Wheels and Unshed Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered something with Hermione's Nook and Flufftober...  
> My muse does not enjoy being pressured...
> 
> Fluff, they said... It will be fun, they said...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> October 1st - Prompt: Ferris Wheel

Draco looked at the amusement attraction in front of him with distrust. The Ferris Wheel was not even that high, it seemed like a children’s ride, whenever he played Quidditch he flew higher, but it seemed weak, frail, like it would disintegrate at any moment and they would fall. And Draco would be arrested for breaking the Statute of Secrecy to save himself and the woman he loved.

Speaking of the woman he loved, she was so excited, holding the two colourful tickets, with such a dreaming smile. He kissed her temple. “I love you, witch, you know that, right?”

“Yes, Draco. Don’t be scared.” She said, turning to wrap her arms around him. “It’s safe, I used to come here with my parents all the time when I was a child.” she explained.

Yes, because that was very assuring that the same Ferris Wheel was on the small muggle park for 15 years. _Very reassuring._

“Can you at least tell me you love me, dear? Just so I hear it before I die?” He whispered.

She chuckled and moved closer, placing her lips on top of his. “I love you, Draco Malfoy.” she pulled back to peck his nose. “But… we’re not going to die, not now at least. Pansy would never forgive us if we missed Neville’s Birthday Dinner this weekend.”

When they first sat in the little cabin, Draco thought it was not that bad. It was small, but comfortable for the two of them. As soon as it started to move, Draco knuckles turned white, from holding so tight to the bench.

Hermione placed her hand on his knee. “Draco, breath, please breath.”

“I’m breathing, Granger, I’m breathing.” He was trapped inside a little metal ball connected to another metal circle that was moving, surrounded by muggles. He was sure there was a wizard tale his father used to tell him similar to the Ferris Wheel.

“Draco!” Hermione had moved to his lap, making the cabin become unbalanced. 

“Witch, please go back to your side, or we will fall towards our untimely deaths.”

She chuckled, and placing a kiss on his cheek, she did exactly that. “Better?”

“Yes, please remain there for the rest of this trip.”

“I thought you liked it when I sat on your lap.” she smirked, something she had learned with him, which was such a non-Granger expression, he wanted to kiss it off her face.

“Oh, I love it when you sit on my lap, Granger, in all moments, except this one! Please abide your amazing ass to that side of this metal trap until it’s over!” Hermione chuckled.

When they stopped right on top of the little wheel, she got lost on her thoughts, watching the landscape. And Draco knew that the attraction ride was much more than looking at the city from a higher height, it was memories from her past, before Hogwarts, before the War, before Magic itself. 

“Come here, Hermione!” he whispered, holding his hand out for her.

“You said-”

“I know what I said, but come here, love!” She smiled. Big brown eyes looking at him with unshed tears. She moved to his lap and together they watched the sunsetting. Draco stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Not caring anymore if they could fall to their deaths. _It did not truly matter when he was holding Hermione in his arms, comforting her, like this_.


	2. Overworking and Surprise Hugs from Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione overworks and it's surprised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Flufftober, what could be more fluffy than a Prompt as Surprise Hugs From Behind?  
> Well, Muse was not impressed!  
> Hope it's fluffy enough :)

Hermione looked at the piles of documents on top of her desk. She considered herself an organized person, she had schedules, and spreadsheets, and post its, and highlighters and boards. So, she truly did not understand how she got all these amounts of papers and documents to be analysed on her desk. 

Magically summoning another mug of coffee, she opened the first document and remembered. Review. She was reviewing her colleagues' work. That was why there were so many documents on top of her desk. And why she was secluded to her office. Peer review and evaluation.

Sipping from her mug, she moved to the next folder. Catherine Bellchant had failed. The report she had in front of her about a hoard of centaurs on Erskine. That paper deserved a Troll. It was too dreadful to be real.

She had looked through ¾ of the pile when there was a knock on her door. “Come in!” she murmured.

The door opened to reveal Harry Potter. His mouth remained open after the quick “Hi” left his lips.

“I don’t want to hear it, Potter, I’m with a lot on my hands as you can see.”

“Have you… eat something in the last 24 hours?” he asked.

“Of course, I’ve eaten, Harry. I just had a cereal bar as a snack a few minutes ago.” Harry shook his head. And walked to the desk, closing the binder in front of her. “Harry! What do you think you’re doing? I have work to do!”

“Well, I just came back from a patrol, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a cuppa?” he asked.

“No, Harry, I can’t. I need to finish these reports.”

“Do you know what time it is?”

Hermione looked at the clock on her office wall. “11:23 am. That’s a stupid question, Harry.”

“Do you know what day it is?” 

“That’s even a more stupid question, Harry. It’s the 26th. What’s wrong with you today and all these trivial questions?”

“It’s not the 26th, Hermione. It’s the 28th.” 

“No. It can’t be.” 

“It is, and that’s why you are coming to have breakfast with me. Because you have been living on coffee and cereal bars, and you need real food. Okay?” he asked, very carefully. “We will just go to the cart upstairs and then you can come work again if you feel better.”

Hermione nodded, and let her best friend lead her to the little food car on the Ministry Atrium. She had just asked for some camomile tea and a warm croissant, after being coerced by Harry to have tea instead of coffee, when arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. 

“You never do this to me again, Granger!” Draco whispered in her ear, his hug getting tighter if it was possible. 

Hermione closed her eyes, she could smell the parchment, apples, and cinnamon. Draco. He kissed the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry!” she whispered. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I was so worried.” he murmured, so only she could heart it. 

She had not even noticed that he was walking them away from the food car and towards the fireplaces.

“You had told me in advance that sometimes you would pull some all-nighters, but I drew the line on the second night that I don’t have my favourite pillow.” He said.

She chuckled. “I’m sor-” 

Before she could apologize again, Draco had kissed her, sweet and slow and cherishing and showing her how much he cared, how much he worried and how much he loved her. Draco would always protect her, sometimes above himself.

“We’re going home now, love, in case you had not understood yet.” he murmured by her ear, arms still tight around her. “And you’re having a nice bath, a scalp massage and a large mug of honey milk. And then sleep.”

“Yes, Draco. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always, Hermione. It’s my duty as your fiancé.” He added with one more kiss on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it fluffy enough?


	3. Sharing Earphones and Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco does not have a good day at the Ministry, but there's something great waiting for him at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Day 3 and what I believe might be the most adorable yet!  
> Prompt: Sharing Earphones!

When Draco came back from the Ministry, he was exhausted. He had been hired as an Occlumency Master to instruct the Art to high ranking members and new Aurors.

As he had been reminded multiple times the last couple hours, he was too young to be a Master in Occlumency. He did not have the necessary experience. That always made Draco laugh. 

The Dark Lord had taken Malfoy Manor, his home, as official Headquarters for the Death Eaters while he was still pining for a certain muggleborn who had the terrible habit of beating him on all of his tests. And he had survived.

His mother had lied to Voldemort and saved Harry Potter and all of the Wizard World by doing so. Between her methods, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. Draco was an expert occlumens. There was no doubt in that.

He had survived. And been offered a position by Minister Shacklebolt himself. Potter had even complimented his teaching methods. Saying that he never learned enough with Snape and Draco was a much better teacher.

He thought of asking Theo or Blaise to go out for some fire whiskey, but he needed to go home. His wife was home. His pregnant wife was home. And even with all her mood swings and tantrums, there was not anywhere else in the world he would want to be. 

Draco was surprised when he did not find her in her usual armchair in the living room. “Granger?” He asked, following the lights until he found her in the bedroom. Laying in bed. A strange electronic device connected to her protruding belly, something muggle.

She had her eyes closed as she listened to whatever that little device was emitting through the earphones. And she was so focused that she did not even hear him come inside their bedroom. He smiled, kicking off his shoes and outer robes, and climbed in bed besides her.

Hermione pulled one earbud out and kissed his forehead. “Is the Ministry of Magic missing me?” she asked.

“As if I cared. I miss you. I miss our lunch breaks, and kissing breaks, and coffee breaks, and shagging breaks.” he whispered, kissing her before placing one hand over her belly. “Hi, Lyra. Daddy’s home.”

“Oh, she’s excited daddy is home.” Hermione said with a grin.

“How do you know? I did not feel her kick.” he asked as his thumb kept stroking the soft skin. 

Hermione placed one of her earbuds carefully on his ear. “She has not much space to move to kick anymore, but you can hear her heart beating with this machine.” she explained.

And they both smiled, listening to little Lyra’s heartbeat. Draco forgot about his terrible day as Occlumency Instructor. None of that mattered. He was home with his girls, and all was well. 

Draco drifted to sleep, lulled by the wonderful sound on his ear and the delicate strokes his wife was doing on his head, playing with his hair. The thought that in just a few days he would be able to hold his daughter in his arms. These were the thoughts that he never wanted to occlude, because he needed these memories to get him through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it?


	4. Secrets and Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's subconscious makes her ruin dozens of parchment pages...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Prompt #4: Doodles/Doodling
> 
> PS: This prompt started its own WIP - Once and For All : https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060685/chapters/66069289

5th year Gryffindor Prefect Hermione Granger's plan of focusing exclusively on her OWL’s had been ruined by a pink giant toad. One could say Dumbledore’s Army was a way of studying for their Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL, but it was much more than that _. Wasn't it?_

She had enough worries; she could not handle anything else that year. Or so she thought. It all changed when during a History of Magic class Draco _fucking_ Malfoy found his way to her brain.

One moment she was taking notes on what Professor Binns was saying, the next one she had drawn a heart with H+D inside. By Godric’s sword, what was wrong with her. She had ruined a fine piece of parchment. 

She turned back to watch the blonde on the back of the room. Neither taking notes nor paying attention while he spoke in an ushered voice with Goyle. Then grey eyes found hers and Hermione quickly turned away, finding a new piece of parchment for her annotations.

“What are you looking at, Granger?” he asked, barely above a whisper, but she heard it perfectly well.

 _What was wrong with her_. Malfoy was a bully, her bully. He had called her the worst slurs, he thought she was beneath him. And her _stupid_ subconscious liked him. _What was wrong with her?_ She could not deny that the boy had his charms, he was tall, blonde and the aristocratic face of his was appealing, more than appealing. She wanted to trace his jaw with a finger just to make sure the hard edges to sight were smooth to touch.

Hermione shook her head. Making an effort to forget the stupid little crush on Malfoy. She was able to keep him out of her mind and her notes for a week until she found herself doodling again.

Draco Malfoy was becoming a big rock on her shoe. Now she needed to find the time to rewrite all of her notes before she could pass them to anyone. Otherwise, they could find hearts on Transfiguration, little white ferrets in charms, ice princes with crowns and everything in Herbology. She even added a princess once. _What was wrong with her? Why was she drawing all these fluffy doodles?_

Hermione had started to think that he had slipped her a love potion. But why would Draco Malfoy do something like that? What could he gain? Seeing her embarrassment in front of everyone? She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Snape’s voice.

“There will be no doodling in my class, understood?” He spoke so close to her that Hermione froze; it was like she had been hit with a Stupefy. She quickly covered her parchment, not even noticing that it was empty of doodles at that time.

Ron and Harry were chuckling at the word doodling coming from Snape's mouth. She wanted to laugh as well but she was so worried about being caught by Snape. He had only confiscated the piece of parchment of the other student, but she was sure that if it were her parchment, he would happily describe the drawing to the whole class.

When she went to turn over her essay at the end of class, she caught a glimpse of the other doodling parchment, it was more than a doodle, it was like a work of art. It was a portrait of her.

“Miss Granger, I would much prefer if you would and stop scrutinizing the drawing,” he said.

“I’m sorry, professor. I shall be going.” She hurried out of the room, she turned back just in time to watch Professor Snape giving Malfoy back the parchment.

It was Malfoy, Malfoy had drawn her. Her mouth dropped open and when he hurried out of Snape’s classroom, she was frozen on her feet. He bumped into her “You’re not a statue, Granger. Keep moving.”

Hermione ran so fast towards the common room, that when she arrived, she was out of breath. What had just happened? She found herself on her bed, the drapes closed, and a silencing charm applied as she tried to understand that Draco was drawing her back.

She found a piece of parchment on her robes pocket. It was the drawing, but it had something scribbled - Saturday. 1 pm. The Magic Neep. Come alone or don’t come at all. We must talk. DM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it still fluffy if it has fluffy doodles? Right?


	5. Fireman’s Carry and the Path to Minister for Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has one more thing to check on her list before becoming Minister for Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 5 Prompt - Fireman's Carry <3

Hermione Granger-Malfoy should be fulfilled with the life she had. On her way to becoming Minister for Magic. With a loving supporting husband. Three children, between the ages of 12 and 5. Incredible friends. What more could she want?

Well, she wanted to be able to Fireman Carry her husband. There was only one thing on her list that she had not been able to do yet. And that she wanted to accomplish before becoming Minister, in less than 6 months.

Hermione was not the petit witch she had once been. She had grown. She had birthed 3 wonderful pale babies and she was curvier. She had trained as an Auror, all the physical training and so, she had the right amount of muscle without stopping being a good pillow, as asserted by her children and husband.

So, biologically, she should be able to lift Draco. The problem was that the man did not let himself be lifted. Whenever she tried, he complained and carried her instead. To bed, normally with the intention of distracting her with sex. But she had a plan. And this time she would prevail.

Scorpius was at Hogwarts, Cassie with her parents and Perseus was spending the night with Grandma Narcissa and Grandpa Lucius. 

Hermione had his favourite meal under stasis, _Blanquette de veau_ , and a few bottles of one of their favourite red wines, _Aeternus Douro_. Hermione was dressed in a lacy form-fitting emerald green knee-length dress. He would love it.

She heard the fireplace roar to life and rushed to the doorway. Leaning seductively against it. 

“How does one get so lucky that their incredibly smart and beautiful wife would welcome them home like that?” he asked, looking at her from her heels to her curls. Once he was close enough, he produced a wonderful bouquet of peach carnations, her favourite flower.

“Well, it started with an apology and then he stole my heart,” she said kissing him. “Thank you for the flowers, I have dinner ready for us. Why don’t you go wash up?”

“And I thought you would let me unwrap this beautiful Slytherin coloured gift before dinner…” he teased.

“Not a chance… maybe after dinner… if you behave, husband of mine.” Hermione whispered, kissing his jaw, before pulling back and walking to the dining room.

“Only one place, darling? Are you not eating tonight?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“I thought… I could sit on your lap... We are alone, and I have not had a meal, sitting on your lap for such a long time. And we are alone...” she repeated trying to convince him.

“Love that idea, Hermione. I’ve told you before, I could be your personal chair once you become Minister,” he whispered as he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

Sharing a glass had its perks, at least on Hermione’s plan to get her husband a little more than tipsy. She took a little sip of the wonderful wine and he took a big gulp. 

“I love you, Granger.” He whispered against the corner of her mouth.

“I love you too, Draco. Although, you know it’s been Malfoy for 14 years now… don’t you?”

He chuckled. “Yes, And I pinch myself every morning, seeing the Malfoy ring on your finger.” 

As he said that, Hermione stroked the ring on her left hand. It was a beautiful band, silver with little emeralds and a ruby. It put everything else to shame. “Get up, love, let’s get this party to the bedroom so you can unwrap your present,” she whispered.

When he got up, a little wobbly on his feet, Hermione took her chance, placing her right leg between his and dropping his right arm over her shoulders, she lifted him up in a swift motion. _She finally did it. She firewoman carried her husband._

Draco chuckled. “This was not the present I was waiting for…” 

“Almost 14 years ago, you carried me, today is my turn!”

Truth be told, she was exhausted when they finally arrived in the bedroom. But she felt accomplished. She kissed him. “Thank you for keeping fulfilling my dreams, Draco.”

“Now and Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this little one was trouble. I wanted Hermione to carry him so badly xD


	6. Silly Traditions and Serious Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy family has a tradition, an important one, it's not silly at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 6 Prompt - Silly Traditions <3

The Malfoys had a tradition for as long as Draco remembered. When one of them achieved something special, they would take the next weekend and go to the Chateau in Corsica. A little family vacation to celebrate with those who matter the most. His father had always explained.

So, when just a couple weeks after their wedding, Hermione won an award, it was time to let her in into the important Malfoy tradition. Draco cared so much about the Ministry of Magic that he did not even know what the title of the award was. But what it mattered was that she won. And so, it was time for a family vacation. 

They were having pizza on the couch, watching the muggle box that played some kind of show where supposedly famous muggle people danced. Their Wednesday night ritual.

“You’re strangely quiet, Draco. Usually, you’re complaining about their dancing. And how no proper wizard or witch would dance like that.” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” 

Draco tapped the napkin against his mouth before speaking. “Now that you are a Malfoy, I think it’s time to tell you some of the family traditions.”

“Family Traditions? More family traditions?” Her eyebrow raised a little higher. All the Malfoy and Black courtships were hard enough, she did not want one more tiresome tradition. He could read it on her face.

Draco nodded. “It’s a good one, I promise.”

“Good Malfoy Traditions… Go on, love, then. What is it?”

“When I was a child, whenever one of us, me, father or mother, accomplished something, won something, we would always take a vacation, a weekend away to celebrate within the family.” he explained “When I went to Hogwarts, a witch started to get higher grades than me, so my accomplishments decreased. Do you happen to know that witch? You went to Hogwarts as well…”

Hermione chuckled, kissing him, mouth still greasy because of the Hawaiian pizza she loved so much. “I happen to know that witch, she seems to be quite accomplished.” She teased.

“I heard she won another award.” he murmured, kissing her neck, trying to distract her, convince her.

“Kindness for Magical Beings Award,” she said, and she had a huge smile. He could see that this was an award she was extremely proud of.

“My kind witch… maybe the Malfoys should have bestowed one upon you as well,” he said, stroking her hair.

She chuckled. “Oh, Harry and Ron would love that. I’m certain.”

Draco groaned, placing his forehead on her shoulder “You do know how to kill the mood, don’t you, Granger? Mentioning those two friends of yours…”

She kissed him, placing her head on top of his. “I can’t just go on vacation because I won an award, I need to work harder to prove-”

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted, by Draco lips on hers. Intense. Insistent. Imploring. 

In the end, Draco was able to convince her to go on vacation with him to Corsica. He did not remember the French Island being such a romantic paradise. But he would never look at it like he had as a child. Corsica was much more than the Chateau at Saint-Florent that represented the Achievements of the Malfoys. It was love above anything else. When you love, you care deeply. It did not matter how small or how big your triumph was. All were worthy to celebrate.

Two months later, Draco and Hermione were back, this time to celebrate their pregnancy. The little life that was growing from their love. Would keep growing. Their family.


	7. Midnight Talks and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco stay behind at Hogwarts during Christmas Break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 7 Prompt - Midnight Talks <3

When Draco came back to Hogwarts, forced by the Ministry after his trial and his acquittal, this had not been how he expected to spend Winter Solstice. Taking a stroll by the lake with Hermione Granger, War Hero Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin Hermione Granger, Muggleborn Hermione Granger, Swot Hermione Granger, his friend Hermione Granger.

Their friendship, it had all started with his deepest apology and gratitude for her words at his trial, that saved him from Merlin knowing how much time in Azkaban. 

And then she had finally realized that he was not second in all their classes just because he was a Malfoy. He was second because she was brilliant and always beat him, no matter how much Draco studied and took notes and more notes. He had not been able to beat her.

But the moment they had been partnered in Herbology by Sprout, they formed an unbeatable pair. Their essay and their 11:11 blooming _Chocolate Cosmos_ beat even Neville’s project.

From Enemies to Acquaintances to Partners to Friends…

And Draco wondered if they were not moving forward, towards something else. Something he feared. He squeezed her hand tighter as they strolled. The moon was high, and all around them, there was silence. The Snow repelling charm ensured they would not get wet and cold, and so they kept walking in silence, hand on hand, during the longest night of the year.

He had told her why he was staying behind at Hogwarts during Christmas. Lucius was still under arrest; Mother did not feel like celebrating Yule without his father, and Draco knew that if he went home, she would throw a party. So, he stayed behind, giving an excuse about NEWT’s, and getting ahead on his work.

He just did not know why Hermione had stayed behind. Seeing her at dinner that day had been such a surprise. She should have left with the others after breakfast. He absolutely expected her to leave, to go meet Potter and Weasley and Weaslette and all the others. But she had stayed behind, she had stayed for Christmas.

He had been so dazed and happy to see her that his self-preservation was kicked to the curb and he asked her if she would like to take a stroll after the meal. And here they were.

“There’s something on your mind,” she whispered, her hand tightening around his arm.

“Actually, there are multiple things in my mind.”

“Would you like to share one with me?” She asked, making them stop their little stroll. She had raised her brown eyes to him, and with the moon shining and the lake reflection and the snow falling, they seemed just like tourmaline.

“How can I say no when you look at me like that?” he whispered “Why did you stay, Hermione? I’m sure there will be a Happy Christmas at the Weasley Hovel.”

“Burrow…” she corrected, laughing, but there was something missing from her laugh. He had gotten quite used to her laugh, her happy laugh. This was not it. 

“Granger.” He said moving closer, their noses almost touching as he looked down and she looked up.

“They’re not happy you and I are getting along. So, no Christmas in the Burrow for me this year.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, Draco. It’s not your fault. it’s not like they uninvited me… I just… I did not feel like going and listening to their complaints. I prefer to stay here…” she took a deep breath, and he was wishing she would say with you. “At Hogwarts,” she added instead.

“What about your parents?” he asked, and quickly regretted, as her tears started to fall. “I’m sorry… I’m… What can I do?”

She just dove into his chest and cried more and more. Draco froze in panic for a moment, as her snow repelling charm weakened and there were snowflakes tangling with her crazy curls. He raised one hand to her hair and with the other holding his wand, he reapplied the charm.

Draco was not sure how long they stayed like that, she had stopped crying, but her arms still remained wrapped around his torso, and he had one hand on her hair and the other on the small of her back. He used a warming charm around them when his feet started to get too cold. He would wait for as long as she needed.

“I obliviated them.” she murmured, so low he was not sure how he had been able to listen. He did not need further information about who they were. She had obliviated her parents to save them.

And so, he decided to share something with her that he had never told anyone else. “In the summer after our fourth year, my mother had planned for the Malfoys to disappear, she was desperate enough to even travel to the muggle world.” He pulled her closer. “There’s no shame in doing anything within our reach to save those we love,” he explained.

“Do you think you would have done it? If you were in my place.” She asked, looking up at him. 

Draco placed his lips on her forehead, just resting there, hoping that gesture would bring comfort to her thoughts as well. “In a heartbeat, Granger. I did all I could to save my mother… And I would do it all over again. You did nothing wrong, you saved those you loved, Hermione.”

She nodded, hiding her face on his chest again. 

“Look at me, Hermione,” he whispered, and when she did there was a blush on her cheeks that had not been there before, he did not know if it was from the cold or something else. He hoped it was something else. 

“You will get them back; Memory Charms are tricky to revert but not impossible. I will ask for the books in the manor library to be delivered to us. Between our brains, your daring, and my ambition, we will find a plan. I promise.” He would give her parents back. Even if it was the last thing he did.

His thoughts were interrupted when her lips touched his. The hand that had been stroking her hair, moved to cradle her cheek and he pulled her even closer. “I promise” he whispered before kissing her again.

Midnight Winter Solstice Promises Were Never Broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one!  
> What about you?


	8. Fireworks and First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is about to meet Hermione parents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 8 Prompt - Fireworks <3

Draco was nervous. Nervous did not even cover the state of anxiety that he was feeling. Coming to Australia to celebrate the New Year’s had not been his idea. And even if it had, the plan would just to go and have some fun somewhere it would be warm. Not meeting her parents.

Even when her parents’ memories had been restored, they had decided to stay in Australia. 

Draco and Hermione had just started dating a few months ago. Five months, to be exact. And now it was December and she wanted him to meet her muggle parents. He had thought it was too soon, and that her parents would hate him. He had been, after all, her bully.

If Draco ever had a child, a daughter, and 10 years later she tried to bring her bully home as a boyfriend. He’s not sure how he would handle something like that. Why was he even thinking about children? They were dating for five months.

“Are you sure, Granger? Are you sure you want to take me to Australia?” he asked.

“I’m not forcing you to anything… but I would love to have your company more than anything.” She said with puppy eyes as if he could ever say no to her, with or without puppy eyes.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. “You need to promise that you won’t get sad when they hate me.” 

She rolled her eyes and kissed him fully on the mouth. “I promise… now let’s go take this portkey.”

A little less than an hour later they were at her parents’ home. They lived in an apartment in the city of Griffith. Of course, their Gryffindor daughter would have chosen a city with that name to hide them. 

Hermione was nervous, he could sense it by the way she was constantly straightening her skirt or playing with her curls or looking down at her shoes. “Granger, why are you nervous? You have visited them before, they forgave you, they love you. I’m the one who should be nervous.”

She took a deep breath, turning to look at him. “I want them to like you, Draco. So, so much. You’re the first boyfriend I will present to them.”

“I can still go home, Granger. Or I will stay in a hotel and take the portkey back with you in a few days.”

“No!” She held his hand tighter. “No, please stay, Draco. I want you to stay.” 

There was something on her voice, she seemed as anxious and as scared as he was. And he could not truly understand why. It had been her idea after all. To come to Australia during New Years, their first New Years. Draco was looking forward to kissing her at midnight as they welcomed the coming year.

It went much better than Draco expected. The first thing he did was apologize to her parents, to the pain he had put Hermione through. And the woman that looked nothing like Granger, with straight black hair, hugged him and said all of that was in the past. And they had welcomed him with open arms.

A few minutes before midnight, the family made their way to the backyard to see the fireworks. Draco had brought a bottle of champagne with him to celebrate 2004 and Mr Granger opened it, offering one glass to each of them.

“To new beginnings!” The older man said, raising his chalice.

“To love!” Mrs Granger said with a large smile, holding her husband close.

“To forgiveness!” Draco added, raising his glass.

“To family!” Hermione announced just as the fireworks exploded behind them.

Draco pulled her close, kissing her with a huge smile. “To you and me!” he whispered.

Hermione took his hand. “To our growing family,” she said, placing his large hand over her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!   
> <3


	9. Floriography and Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco celebrate their 15th Wedding Anniversary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 9 Prompt - Floriography <3

Hermione and Draco have been married for 15 years. She still could not believe it. She looked at herself in the mirror she had conjured in her new office having just been elected Minister for Magic a few months before.

June 19th, his birthday month, her birthday day, was their wedding anniversary. 15 years of being a Granger-Malfoy. 15 years of changed mentalities. 15 years of love and acceptance and forgiveness. 15 years and four children later she was Minister of Magic, and she could not ask for anyone better to stand beside her. 

Hermione did not use her new title often, but family lunch on Wedding Anniversary day was something important. So, she was on her way to Hogwarts to gather Scorpius and then they would meet Draco, Cassiopeia, Perseus, and baby Mimosa in Diagon Alley.

The Sailing Gate was and would always be their restaurant. Their first date. Their fourth date. Their dating anniversary. Draco’s proposal. Their private engagement party. And all their Anniversaries.

“Uncle Blaise!” Six-year-old Perseus called after the owner of the restaurant. “We are here! Is our table ready?” he asked.

Blaise chuckled picking him up “When did you get this heavy? What are your parents feeding you?” he teased. “Happy Anniversary minister lovebird and stay at home dad lovebird.” he teased, kissing Hermione on both cheeks and patting Draco in the shoulder, and then hugging Cassie and Scorpius.

“Shhh, Blaise. You will wake up Mimosa and it will not be a Happy Anniversary anymore.” Draco said, holding the youngest Malfoy heir to his chest.

“Your private room is ready on the balcony upstairs!” he said, “I will have the oldest three with me in the kitchen until your lunch is ready.”

Hermione smiled, a silent thanks and climbed up the stairs to her favourite table in all Britain. Draco put their youngest child, just two months on the little crib and came to sit beside her, kissing her properly. Hermione could not stop herself from smiling against his lips. Almost forty and Draco still could make her feel like she was a teenager whenever he kissed her. 

She placed her right hand on his thigh to steady herself as they kissed. 

“Careful, Minister.” he teased “We are in a public restaurant, and our three children who are of walking age could very quickly catch your indecency.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, and gently squeezed his crotch before getting up. “Whatever my husband says, he knows better.”

Draco groaned as she pulled away to go check on little Mimosa. Hermione missed her so much. She had been an accident, conceived in their celebratory getaway when she presented her candidacy for Minister for Magic. And she had been born just a month after being magically anointed, Minister. And she loved her daughter dearly. A sunnier blonde hair than her father and older brother and the most pretty blue eyes that suddenly appeared in the Malfoy family. A shade lighter than Narcissa’s. She was her baby. It had broken her heart a little to go back to work that soon after her birth, but she knew she was safe.

“Bring her and come sit with me, Hermione,” he whispered

“She’s sleeping, I don’t want to wake her up.”

“Hermione, pick the child and come sit on your husband’s lap. So, we can enjoy it before the other three come back. I love all of you, but there’s a limit to the number of Granger-Malfoys I can hold at the same time.” Draco explained.

Barely 10 seconds later she had done exactly that and was being held by her husband as she held Mimosa. “Thank you, Draco. Happy Anniversary. I love you.”

He kissed her temple. He could already hear the footsteps of their oldest in their direction. “I love you, thank you for being my wife and giving me more love day after day.”

Their meal was incredible. Blaise and his team of magical chefs that worked in the Sailing Gate deserved an Order of Merlin. Whenever she was having a bad day at the Ministry, she would send a Patronus and only the thought would put a smile on her face.

She kissed Cassie and Perseus goodbye; they were staying the night with her parents. And then Mimo who would spend the night with Lucius and Narcissa, who would be better equipped to deal with accidental bursts of magic. Then Scorpius, on his Slytherin robes, looking so much like Draco had, but he had the kind eyes that Draco had hid for so long. 

“See you at home, wife. I will have surprises prepared.” Draco winked, kissing her cheek. And leaving her aching for a proper kiss.

When Hermione arrived home, she rushed to the Flower Room, like she called it. When they had moved there after the wedding, the room had been a mystery. 100 glass cubes spread through the 4 walls. The room had no windows, but the skylight was huge, and the couch was so comfortable. She had spent 12 months so confused until the first flower appeared inside one of the cubes. And year, after year a new flower appeared, protected by a charm that would keep it fresh forever.

A red carnation, symbolizing the sweetness, optimism, and passion of a first wedding anniversary.

A chocolate cosmos, symbolizing the transformation a couple goes through, on their second anniversary.

A sunflower, symbolizing the strong foundation upon which marriage shall be based, was gifted on their third anniversary.

A pink geranium, symbolizing the comforting beauty in the recognizable, of a fourth anniversary.

A blue daisy, symbolizing love, fidelity and hope, the structure of a relationship, appeared on their fifth anniversary.

A white calla lily, symbolizing the glorious ways they’ve grown together, was the flower of their sixth anniversary.

A lavender freesia, symbolizing the appreciation and love for your special other, on their seventh anniversary.

A magenta lilac, symbolizing the promise of rebirth, of forgiveness and new beginnings, appeared on their eighth anniversary.

A bird of paradise, symbolizing the glamorous qualities of marriage and pointing toward the adventures still to come, was gifted on their ninth anniversary.

A yellow daffodil, symbolizing it was time to look back at all the memories that should be celebrated on their tenth anniversary.

An orange tulip, her favourite flower, symbolizing the renewal of their commitment to each other, on their eleventh anniversary.

A coral peony, symbolizing the appreciation for the finer things in life, for their twelfth anniversary.

A bronze chrysanthemum, symbolizing trust, and friendship both essential to any relationship, was the flower for their thirteenth anniversary.

A salmon dahlia, symbolizing the excitement that should never be over in a wedding, was the gift received on their fourteenth anniversary.

Hermione was excited to see their 15th-year flower. A green rose occupied the new glass box. 

“It’s said that after fifteen years we have earned the sensual and romantic opulence of the mighty rose. And I could not stop myself from adding a little green” Draco whispered, right on her ear. “So, what do you say, wife? Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. “The minister is too tired; I believe you should take her right here.”

“Minister wishes are my command.” Draco chuckled. Hermione swallowed his words with a kiss. And made love to her husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower Symbolism is taken from: https://www.flowershopping.com/occasions/anniversary-flowers/Anniversary-Flowers/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! <3


	10. Slow Dancing and Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Granger-Malfoy wedding, but the bride and groom just need a few moments alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 10 Prompt - Slow Dancing <3

Hermione still could not believe it, she was 24, she had earned her place in the Ministry, fighting for everything she believed in, she was in love with a Malfoy of all wizards, and now, they were married. 

The bonding ceremony on the gardens had been beautiful. In the same place where dozens of pureblood Malfoys and soon to be Malfoys had stood before. Even though she had studied the land, she had still been scared the ground would open and swallow her for bringing shame and sullying the purity of the Malfoy line. But everything had been perfect.

The Manor had changed considerably since that dreadful day in March 1998. Narcissa had remodelled the Estate, it did not look the same House, but at the same time, she knew where she was. 

She knew that 5 years before that moment, she had been tortured on the exact same spot she was standing now. She had conquered her demons, her dominant nightmare for so long. And then she felt one hand on her back, bringing her back to the present.

“You’re safe… We’re safe…” He whispered with a smile. And his hold on her tightened. They both had nightmares centred on that day. “I’m here.”

“You’re mine,” she whispered, looking into his grey eyes.

“I’m yours, Mrs Malfoy, Granger-Malfoy. Now and forever!” 

And Draco kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself be pulled closer. His arms wrapping themselves around. She was not sure if she was imagining it or if a house-elf, or Pansy, their wedding planner, had turned on the wireless or enchanted the music instruments, but there was a soft melody playing. 

And they danced, lost in the moment. Making new memories, good memories, dancing in the middle of an indoor garden. Narcissa had said at the time that she hoped something would grow there. Something more than pain, and sorrow and nightmares. She wanted love, happiness and kindness growing instead.

So, they danced, in their wedding robes, still feeling the residual magic from the bond flow through her. And at that moment, she was the happiest she had been in a long time, with each movement from their dance, it brought her peace and comfort.

“Draco?”

“Yes, love?” he whispered, stroking his nose against hers.

“I’m about to ask something very stupid…”

“How Gryffindor of you.” he chuckled.

“Do you think we could keep them waiting for a little bit longer?” Hermione placed her forehead on his shoulder. She knew it was against all courtesy rules. Their guests had come to see them, celebrate with them, it was not fair, but she was not ready. Maybe it had been a mistake.

“Do you love me, Hermione?”

“What kind of question is that, Draco?” She asked, giving him a look that quickly made him pepper her face with kisses.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just wanted to hear you say it again.” He smirked holding her hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Slytherins and their smirks. It was like they were constantly plotting something. She conceded because it was their wedding day. “I love you, Draco Malfoy. With all my heart, and soul, and magic.” 

“I love you, Hermione.” He kissed, and then she felt the compressing magic of apparition surrounding her. When she opened her eyes, they were in a room she had never seen before. Light blue walls and a big comfy bed with a cream duvet and cream pillows. Nothing more, there was no other furniture.

“Draco?” she asked, confused.

He threw himself into the bed, patting the spot beside him. “There’s a strange idiom somewhere in Europe that translates to ‘those who are wed, shall want a bed’. Or something like that. And I thought you and I deserved it.”

Hermione chuckled, snuggling beside him. “I’m not doing anything deplorable with you right now. Just cuddles.” 

Draco grinned, kissing the top of her head. “Well, we will leave that for the other bed and our wedding night. This shall be our nuzzle bed.”

“I like the sound of that,” Hermione whispered, closing her eyes as she drifted for a light nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Part 2 of this one drabble <3  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Part 2: Is Chapter 11: Naps and “Didn’t know they were dating”


	11. Naps and “Didn’t know they were dating”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes from a well-deserved nap to find his oldest friend has kept a secret from him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 15 Prompt - "Didn't Know They Were Dating"
> 
> This Drabble can be read on its own, but it's like a Part 2 from Drabble #10 - Slow Dancing and Old Memories

It was his wedding day. Draco could not be happier. It was everything he had dreamed of. The girl he never thought he could have was finally his wife. Hermione Granger-Malfoy. He had married Hermione Granger. He still could not believe it.

After a well-deserved nap, he had woken up with her in his arms, still on her wedding robes. And he did not think he had ever seen her more beautiful than in that moment. Her hair had gotten loose from the braided crown or whatever it was called, soft strands framing her face.

He looked up at the door once there was a knock. A sharp knock. Someone was mad. With a flick of his wand, the door opened, and he saw Pansy Parkinson on her scarlet bridesmaid dress.

“I swear to Salazar himself; I’ll make Hermione a widow if you even comment about my gown!” she threatened. 

“I was not. I was about to say it suits you!” Draco smirked, not daring to laugh. He looked at his wife, still sleeping and kissed her forehead.

“See! I’m not the only one who thinks that red is a good colour for you.” Another voice sounded from the hallway. And Draco turned his face from his wife to the door just in time to see Longbottom appear.

Pansy rolled her eyes. And gave the Gryffindor a look that he had seen so many times on either his oldest friends face or Hermione’s face. _Say one more word and you will wish Voldemort were still alive._ Draco raised an eyebrow. Since when were Pansy and Neville such close friends that he could be in the receiving end of that look. 

Neville just kissed Pansy’s temple. _What on Merlin’s Grave_. Draco thought. _Was he still asleep?_ “Granger!” he whispered, shaking his girlfriend, not his girlfriend, his wife awake.

“What?” she asked snuggling closer to his shoulder and hiding her face.

“Love, I need you to pinch me. I think I’m still dreaming.” He pleaded. His grey eyes were wide by what was happening. Pansy had given him the Slytherin smirk before doing something very stupid, very Gryffindork, she kissed the Gryffindor man. 

Hermione groaned. She was always in a bad mood after waking up. And moved her hand to his thigh, pinching there, dangerously close to his crotch.

“By the Basilisk, woman!” He said, turning to look at her. But she was smiling all innocently at him. “I’m not dreaming. That… That is really happening!”

Hermione smiled and nodded, looking at the couple at the door. “Don’t they make just a cute couple? I might enchant the bouquet, so it falls on her hands.” She murmured so only Draco could hear. Not that Pansy and Neville were interested. They were smiling like fools at each other.

“I didn’t know they were dating…” Draco confessed, covering his face with his hands. 

Hermione chuckled beside him and kissed his neck. “I guess you were very focused on our wedding.”

Draco was about to answer but he was interrupted by Longbottom’s voice “I guess I won our little bet, dear” He pulled his hands away to watch the scene, as his wife snuggled closer to him.

Pansy groaned. Draco knew how much she hated losing. She turned to him, glaring wands. “Couldn’t you two sneak away to fuck? No, you came to nap… Like some Hufflepuff’s! Sometimes I’m ashamed of you, Malfoy. And you, Granger? I expected more from a Gryffindor!”

Neville then kissed Pansy’s bare shoulder! “We will be waiting for you two downstairs…”

Draco was about to plead for them not to use his childhood room to fuck, but the request dried on his lips when his wife kissed him, moving to straddle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 kudos!   
> I'm so happy you're enjoying the little drabbles!


	12. Lazy Sundays and Cartoons on TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 year old, Cassiopeia Malfoy wakes after a nightmare, but daddy is there to comfort her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 11 Prompt - Lazy Sunday's <3

It was still early morning and Draco was in the living room, enjoying a large mug of tea and a big book, when he heard little footsteps climbing down the stairs, gentle footsteps, ballerina-like. Cassie. And then he heard something else. Sniffling.

Draco placed the open book, pages down on the couch, and vanished his mug, and rushed to the landing. Picking the 5-year-old into his arms and stroking her hair. “I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here. What’s wrong?” 

Cassiopeia Rose Granger-Malfoy buried her head on her daddy’s chest and cried as quietly as she could. She did not say a word, and Draco paced around, whispering comforting words, and stroking her back and blonde curls until she stopped sobbing. “Can you tell daddy now?”

“I…nightmare” she murmured like she was terrified of the word. 

Draco inquired no more. Bad dreams had become quite frequent for Cassie in the last few months. They might need to take her to see the healer about increasing her dosage of dreamless sleep, from one drop to maybe two. 

Her nightmares usually had to do with family or close friends. He could still remember the look on his father's face when he appeared on the manor with a crying Cassie at 4 in the morning because the young girl needed to make sure her grandparents were okay. 

Then there had been a terrible night about Harry Potter. Draco had stayed behind, but he almost wished he had tagged along to watch the Potters face to be woken with a platinum blonde head wanting to hug the Saviour.

And just last week, Draco had walked on Pansy and Neville in a very compromising situation. He should have knocked, but well, he was overwhelmed. He had a teething baby; Scorpius had some crazy idea about being a Gryffindor and how Gryffindors were so great. And Cassie with nightmares about her godmother. Next time they should put a spell on the door like back in Hogwarts or enchant the curtains to remain closed.

“Well… It’s over now, Daddy is here. Nothing bad is going to happen.” 

“Scor said I could not go see momma… Is momma okay?” she blubbered.

And Draco silently cursed his older child, as he kissed Cassie's forehead. “Yes, baby, momma is just tired because of Perseus. He does not sleep through the night yet and he always wants mommy. So, she’s tired” Draco explained. 

“Really?”

“Yes, baby. Momma is okay. Do you want to go sleep on our bed; I’m sure momma would not mind.”

She shook her head. “Let momma sleep,” she said instead, tiny fist cleaning away the wet trails on her cheeks. And Draco smiled because if it were anyone else, she would probably cry until they took her there, but if daddy said mommy was okay, she believed it. _Because daddy would never let anything bad happen to mommy,_ she had once told him.

“I love that idea. And what if instead, me and you, baby, snuggled on the couch, and watched some cartoons on the telly? What do you say?”

She nodded. “Yes, daddy! Please! Oh! And cereal, can we have cereal?” she asked. Big brown eyes, so much like Hermione’s finding his. And he could never say no.

“I’ll get us the biggest bowl we have! Does that sound okay? Will you share with daddy?” Draco asked peppering her cheeks with kisses. 

“Yes, thank you, daddy!”

Draco put her down and went to the kitchen, coming back with a mix of cheeri owls, pixie puffs and cocoa quaffles. He and Cassie bundled with more pillows and blankets that anyone should have and ate cereal while watching The Numtums.

And Draco was not sure how long it had been until Scorpius came down and mumbled something about children cartoons. But he sat down and opened a book to read while eating cereal with his father and sister.

Later Hermione appeared, leaning against the doorframe. Their 3-month-old held against her hip, sucking on his thumb. “This looks cozy…” she said with a smile.

“Why don’t you come and join us while I go make pancakes for all of us…” Draco offered.

“You? Making pancakes?” she chuckled, entering the living room and kissing Cassie and Scorpius’ forehead. And then pecking her husband’s lips. “You’re just going to call Nokki to make us some.”

“You know me so well, Granger.” he laughed, his hand still stroking his daughter's curls as she got up to hug Hermione. “Do pancakes sound good, Cassie?” She nodded, her arms tightening around her mother. Draco picked little Perseus from Hermione's arms. “The boys are going to make pancakes with Nokki’s help!” He said moving to the kitchen. “Come, Scorpius! Let’s give momma and Cassie some girl time.”

When Draco came back to the living room, levitating the pancake plates and coffee and tea and juice and milk, while Scorpius carried Perseus. He found Hermione and Cassiopeia fast asleep on the couch, arms wrapped tightly around each other. 

“Shall we wake them?” Scorpius asked. “The pancakes will get cold…”

“It’s Sunday. We have all the time in the world and we’re lucky to have magic.” Draco said ruffling the platinum blond strands of his oldest child, in contrast with Perse chocolate curls.


	13. Good News and Baking Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes home and finds his girlfriend surrounded by burnt cookies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 12 Prompt - Baking Cookies <3

Draco did not know much about baking, much less about muggle baking. He was no expert. Not after 12 months of dating Hermione Granger and 6 of living together. Hermione was not really the cooking type. So, most nights they would either get take-away or Draco would convince Hermione to let one of the Manor elves come and cook for them.

It was easy to convince her, some kissing, and a promise of trying to beat her record of more orgasms he could give her in one night. And she would melt right into his arms.

Sometimes they would venture in cooking. 

Molly Weasley had gifted her a book that she hated. He never thought he would see the day that Hermione Granger would hate a book. But “Recipes Every Young Witch Shall Know” was almost burned in sight. Draco had been able to save it, distracting Hermione with his own gift that Christmas, barely three months before. 

And once in a while they would open the book at random and follow one recipe. Draco had said that if every young witch should know, the same should be for every young wizard. They had made some lasagna and some veal stew and some pumpkin soup. 

So, to come home and find a strange bitter burning scent in the air was strange, that had never happened before. “Granger?” he asked.

She sniffled “I’m okay, Draco. Call Blaise or Theo or Harry or whoever you want. But don’t come in…” And something in her tone made Draco’s heart beat a little faster. It was like she was doing everything in her power not to cry. And that made her dangerous. 

Whenever Hermione swallowed her emotions instead of sharing them, it was risky. Maybe it was the fact that when she was a child no one had taught her how to let go of her magical energy when it was charging up. So, she only knew how to let go when it finally burst. 

The first time he took her to Malfoy Manor, the wine glasses broke in a thousand pieces by a wave of accidental magic. Neither he nor Narcissa had been harmed, but Lucius had had a cut above his eye, scarlet blood dripping gently, and Hermione on her cheek. _It’s not that different, is it, Mr Malfoy?_ She had said before leaving. 

Draco took a deep breath and looked through the doorway. Hermione was looking at another baking tray. They could not possibly have that many oven trays, could they? Filled with charcoal coloured heart shapes. Burnt cookies. 

“I told you to go away!” She yelled. Her brown eyes found his; anger and calm.

“I know. But this seemed more important than a fire whiskey with the boys,” he explained, walking slowly in her direction until he could wrap his arms around her. “What do you need? Shall I get on my knees and kiss my way up from your ankles to your pearl?” 

And then she was laughing and crying at the same time. And Draco did not know what to do. “No, no. Thank you, but no.” She assured, wrapping her arms around his torso, and mumbling something he did not understand.

“I will need you to repeat that, away from my chest, love.” 

“My parents are coming back to England,” she said clearer this time.

Draco pulled back to look at her, his mouth wide open. “They’re coming back?”

She nodded, biting her lower lip. “They’re coming back!” 

Draco could not stop himself, he kissed her, and he felt her melting around him. _Good_. Draco thought. _Very good. She deserved it._ “And what did happen to our kitchen?”

“I wanted to make their favourite cookies. We used to bake them together.” she sighed. “But I failed.”

“Well, I’m home now! How can I help?”

“No, no, Draco. I’m doing this muggle way, no magic.”

Draco nodded. “How can I help?” 

“Really?” And when he nodded, rolling up his sleeves. She kissed him.

“I love you!”

“I love you, too. Granger.” he grinned. “Now, before we start the non-magic part, can I vanish all this mess?”


	14. Doing chores together and Empty Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy and a vacuum cleaner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So this happens a few weeks after chapter 13 of this collection of drabbles, but it can be read on its own <3
> 
> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 18 Prompt - Doing Chores Together!
> 
> Btw, if you're looking for Prompt #17 it is part of chapter 2 of another WIP called Once and For All <3

When Hermione gave him that muggle contraption, Draco just looked at her like she was crazy. “What is this?” he asked.

“A Hoover.” She said with a smile, like that explained everything. 

“And what am I supposed to do with a hoover?” He asked.

“Vacuum the floor and the carpets.” She said as she was holding a very strange tool in her hand.

“Granger, you know we can just vanish the dust, don’t you?” And he was reaching for his wand. “Or I’m sure Mother won’t mind lending us an elf to help!”

“No! And no elves!” She rushed to his side, placing her hand over his to restrain him. “There’s something I did not tell you…” She looked around, making sure her parents were not on hearing range.

Draco was confused. There was no Statute of Secrecy around her parents. They knew she was a witch, and he was a wizard. So, he did not understand why all the concealment with his wand. “What are you hiding, love?”

“Upstairs…” She whispered and pulled him up the stairs to what he assumed had been her room. Now it was empty, besides the lavender painted walls. She looked around, probably relieving memories from past times. 

Draco wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing the exposed skin on her neck. “They don’t want magic around them, not in their house…” she explained, sadly. “They don’t trust -”

“Shhh…” Draco whispered against her hair. “You will earn their trust again, love. Do not worry.”

“Do you think so?” She was now looking out of the window, watching her parents in the garden.

“Of course,” he said. “They moved back here, didn’t they? They could have stayed in Australia, but they moved back home to be close to you.” 

“How do you know that?”

“What other reason could there be, love? The weather? Their occupation?” He tried to reassure her. “They love you; you are their daughter.”

Hermione nodded and turned on his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Thank you! But now we really need to clean the house muggle way!”

Draco groaned. He rather wished they could be back at their apartment, doing something very different from cleaning a house. But they could not. So, Draco hoovered the dam house, cursing the world. His back was hurting, his neck was hurting, his arms were hurting, his hair was a mess. _What had he done to himself?_

Did he love the girl so much that he would put himself through something like this? Manual labour? He even had calluses on his pretty hands because he was holding the rod too tight or too hard. He would never be the same. But he would do it all over again for her.

Hermione kissed his cheek. “Drink your tea, Draco. Or it will get cold.”

“If you do not like it, we can get you another thing, Draco.” Hermione’s mom said with a smile. 

“No, no. Thank you, Mrs Granger. The tea is lovely.” It was terrible, but he would never say something like that. It seems it was a Granger trait to ruin the tea. Hermione could not make a decent cup of tea either. But he would always drink it with a smile.

“Please, Draco, call me Debby. We will be seeing each other more frequently from now on.” 

“I will try, Mrs Granger,” He nodded with a smile, and beside him, Hermione laughed. 

“Draco had a very polite upbringing, mom. It might take him some time to call you Debby.” 

“We have time, I think by the time you two get married, he might call me by my first name.”

Draco choked on his tea and Mr Granger laughed. “C’mon, Debs, the poor boy. You cannot just say things like that.”

The couple stayed for dinner and when they returned to the apartment, Hermione had the biggest grin on her face. He would do it all again for that smile.


	15. Stomach Aches and Falling Asleep Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius Malfoy has Stomach Aches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 13 Prompt - Falling Asleep Together <3

Scorpius Hyperion Granger-Malfoy was... Draco did not even know what he wanted to say. Scorpius Hyperion Granger-Malfoy was his son. Scorpius was his 6-week-old son and he had colic. That was what Granger had called it. Colic. Stomach-aches. 

They had read all the books during Scorpius' pregnancy. During the 3 last weeks, the soothing charms and the soothing potions had worked, but no more. Now they seemed to only make him more upset. He kept wailing, loudly, clenching fists and flailing legs hitting the mattress, and sometimes Hermione and Draco.

Hermione had closed herself in the bathroom. Saying she just needed a minute. But it had been almost an hour. And Draco did all he could to try and pacify the child. He held his son in all the ways he could remember, but nothing softened the baby cries for more than a couple minutes. 

“Please, Scor. What do you need?” Draco asked, lost for words. It was breaking his heart to see his son in such distress. And not being able to help him. He kept pacing around the manor. His parents had gone to France. And Draco was getting so desperate that he was one drop away of flooing to Molly Weasley house and beg for help.

“Hermione?” Draco knocked on the door of the bathroom.

“Just one more minute, please. I’m so sorry, Draco.” And he could hear her crying. The two most important people in his life were distraught. 

Draco unlocked the door with a quick Alohomora. And saw Hermione inside the empty tub, just curled into a ball. 

“I’m sorry, I did not want you to see me crying. One cry baby is enough!” She sniffled into her hands.

Draco dismissed her words and climbed inside the tub, placing the baby on her arms, and wrapping his arms around both of them, bringing Hermione close to his chest, one of his hands rising to stroke her wet cheeks.

The woman shifted a bit, so she was able to hide her head on the crook of his neck. And that shift in position brought Scorpius to snuggle to his chest as well. Draco closed his eyes and if he focused vert hard it was almost like Scor was not crying. 

Draco opened his eyes. Scorpius wasn’t crying. He looked down, no sudden movements to not startle the infant. And he was sleeping soundly, Draco sighed of relief, after another hour of intense crying the silence was music on his ears. 

“Hermione?” he whispered, nuzzling his nose on her curls “He’s finally asleep.”

But he got no answer, and only then did he notice that she was asleep as well, soft, slow warm expirations hitting his neck. Draco wanted to cry. Now was his turn but he bottled it all down. He was terrified of waking them up, so he held his breath and enjoyed the silence, the warmth, and the love he was feeling for his wife and his son. He had never felt anything like that before.

The last few days, when the soothing spells and the soothing drops stopped working had been hell. He had not been on edge like that for years, not since the War. Draco spelled the tub with a cushioning charm and a warming spell. And drifted to sleep as well. Hermione and Scorpius on his arms. 

He would walk through hell every day if he ended up like this. Loving and Loved.


	16. Tickling on the Head’s Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers her ... lover... is a little ticklish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 24 Prompt - Tickling
> 
> This Drabble can be read on its own, but it's like prequel from Drabble #17 - “I love you” During an argument and Trips to Hogsmeade

It was McGonagall’s fault. Making him Head Boy and Hermione Granger Head Girl and giving them private quarters. It had been a mistake from the Headmistress side because it only took two months before they fell in bed, or better saying on a hidden alcove, and then the couch and only then the bed.

For Merlin knows how many months their nights on the Head’s Dorm were only about sex. No feelings. It had all started as hate-fuck, a way to let go of the anger, and stress and all the repressed emotions from the war. _Maybe Draco had been lying to herself, there were feeling involved, just not the right ones._

And then their sex had evolved into intimacy. They would sleep together and cuddle after sex. They would wash together. They would heal each other after a rougher night. She had gone to spend the Easter Holiday with the Weasleys, one week. Draco had been without her for one week. And his cock, obviously it was only dick nothing else, was missing her already. Granger and her warmth.

She had arrived that night and after an appearance in the fest and rounds, they had retired to their dorm. And now Draco was tied to her bed, held in place by the Incarcerous spell. And Hermione was straddling his legs. Their robes had been discarded and they were only on their underwear. Draco wearing some tight black pants and Granger had chosen a beautiful lace dark green set, that made him realize she had planned extensively whatever she would do to him that night.

With her hands stretched across his ribs, her lips focused on his left collarbone, and her thighs squeezing his hips. 

“Are you marking me, Granger?” He asked, trying to fight his bonds to fight her, but he knew her spell work would never fail unless she wanted it to.

She said nothing, but he could see her lip twitching as she raised her eyes to him. 

“C’mon, Granger, I’ve been one week without a shag, do not keep me waiting much longer!” he pleaded. “There’s only so much my own hands can make me feel.”

Draco saw some kind of emotion rush through her face, he did not recognize it, but her smirk after, it was unforgettable. He had never seen anything like it on her face. Why was she smirking, did she plan to leave him tied up all night. _Was that it?_ Had he just given her a trump to use against him? _Merlin, why did his self-preservation flee when he was with her?_

And then her hands got lower, from his ribs to his waist, her lips tracing one his _sectumsempra_ scars. With her right thumb, she pressured against his skin and Draco’s natural reaction was to twitch away, biting his lower lip.

Hermione must have enjoyed his reaction, because she did it again, and Draco twitched once more, fighting his binds more energetically. And he could not stop the cackle that left his mouth.

“My, my… Are you ticklish, Draco?” She asked, doing it once more.

“Don’t you dare, Granger. Untie, me! Untie me, now!” He said, grey eyes wide, skirmishing against his ropes.

But the brunette just smirked. “But I like you so much like this, spread for me, bound for me.” She kissed the spot where he was the most tickling. And Draco’s throat emitted a sound halfway between a laugh and a groan. Granger giggled against his stomach, and he knew it would be a long night. 


	17. “I love you” During an argument and Trips to Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes his (friend? girlfriend? lover? fuckbuddy?) Granger to Hogsmeade because she's been studying too much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 14 Prompt - "I Love You" during an Argument
> 
> You can find a little prequel on chapter #21 - Tickling on the Head’s Dorm

If there was one thing Hermione and Draco excelled at was arguing. They were both too stubborn, too passionate, and too determined to just let it go. So, their arguments were just like their sex. A battle for dominance.

It had all started as a hate-fuck on their 8th year. They both needed to get it out of their system after Halloween and too much alcohol, they had fucked on an alcove. Hard. She had had marks on her body that lasted for a week.

She had never felt so satisfied, so full, so sore, like after that night. So, she had come back for more. There were never feelings involved, it was a way to relieve their stress. A silly attempt to corrupt him. Not him, his beliefs, Hermione would tell herself. 

Even when she started to feel something. Even when they started to hold hands in bed. And either she or he would end up staying the night on each other’s bed. There were drinks in Hogsmeade, and letters exchanged. There were study dates in the library and sunny afternoons by the Great Lake. 

But they were just fucking. Enjoying the warmth and the pleasure the other brought. It was just that. Right? It did not matter that they had started kissing when they were not even having sex. It did not matter how much she savoured when he kissed her forehead or her temple. It was just sex. No strings. No feelings. No future. Not really a relationship.

Exams were right around the corner. Hermione was stressed. She was scared of not doing outstandingly on her NEWT’s and not being able to change the world like Draco had joked one day. 

And now they were fighting again in the middle of Hogsmeade. She should be studying, but he had coerced her to come for some tea with the promise of brooming through some new books that had just arrived at Tomes and Scrolls. 

“Granger, let’s just take a stroll. You’ve been hiding inside the library for too long. Some sun will make you good, make us good.” He said.

“No, I still need to go through my Transfiguration and DADA notes.” She shook her head, walking in the castle direction. 

Draco took her hand and pulled her back, against his chest, one arm quickly wrapping itself around her waist.

“What are you doing? Let go of me, Malfoy!” She threatened, reaching for her wand.

Draco placed his hand over her pocket, covering hers. 

“I’ll scream if you did not let me go!” she looked into his eyes, dark grey like the sky when it was about to rain. She could almost see the clouds, moving around. A little lighter, a little darker.

“And what, Granger?” He asked. “You were the one who testified for my absolution. Who said that the mark on my forearm meant nothing more than a boy who did everything on his power to protect his family. Were you lying?” He asked.

Hermione sucked a breath. _How dare him_. “How dare you? Of course, I was not lying. You had no choice at the time…”

Draco nodded, raising his hand that was on her back to play with the end of her long curly hair.

“Draco, we are at Hogsmeade.” She whispered, looking around and over his shoulder.

“I’m aware,”

“It seems like you're hugging me,” Hermione said, very slowly, waiting for him to wake up and pull away. But he never did. “Let me go, Draco!” This time she spoke louder.

“No!” And as she tried to pull away, he pulled her tighter against his chest.

“I need to study! I can’t fail my exams!”

Draco laughed, “You need to relax, Granger. You’re not going to fail; you will be doing great. There’s no doubt. And even if you had anything below an O, like an EE.” 

“Don’t you dare! Do not jinx it, Malfoy. I will not forgive you!” Draco shook his head and placed his lips on her forehead, making her stop. “What are you doing? I need to go back!”

“You need to stay…” he whispered.

“Why?” Hermione asked, looking up at him.

“Because I love you, Hermione!” And he kissed her, right there in the middle of Hogsmeade.


	18. Pillow Fort and Slices of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Draco and their older children out of the house, Hermione and Perseus enjoy their time together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 16 Prompt - Pillow Fort

Perseus Granger-Malfoy had been an unexpected surprise baby and they had named him after the man that had made it possible, the insufferable middle Weasley, Percy. 

When in September 2012 he had tried to make a move for Minister for Magic, those had been stressful weeks. How daring of him to try and make a move on Kingsley like that. Hermione had been furious. And furious Hermione meant sending Scorpius and Cassiopeia to their grandparent’s house so she and her pale blonde husband could have a weekend of amazing sex until she forgot that little Weatherby even existed. 

It had been wonderful, but it seemed in all her rage she had forgotten to take her potion. So, two months later she found out she was pregnant and seven months after that, she delivered a beautiful baby, with brown hair and brown eyes, that looked so much like her. 

And now she was at home with her 3-year-old son as Draco took the oldest two to a Quidditch game. And they had made a pillow fort in the living room. It had been so long since she had been inside one. She remembered building them with her father during her childhood, and she wondered if it had not been one of her first displays of magic.

The fort was falling down, and she had raised her hands up and it had held up until her father was able to make the pillow fort stable again. Her father had said it was magic. Well, it seems, unknowingly, he had been right.

“Momma!” Perse said waking up from her daydreaming. “Make it fly!” He said pointing to his broom miniatures.

Hermione chuckled, but acquiesced to his request, charming the little brooms to fly. Perseus laughed loudly and clapped his hands, snuggling closer to his mother and watching the little brooms.

Hermione summoned a book from the shelves. _The Werewolf with the Good Heart_ by Teddy Lupin. She loved the story; she had been lucky to be on the front row of part of that story. Fear, Sacrifice and Love. 

“Momma… Cake?” Percy asked, climbing into her lap, looking at her with big brown eyes. So much like hers that sometimes she wondered if she was looking in the mirror. They even had the same dark green flakes than hers. 

Hermione chuckled. “You want cake? But it’s almost lunchtime. Daddy, Scor and Cassie will be coming home soon.”

He pouted. “Pwease, momma. Just a little cake.” 

Hermione pulled him closer to her chest, kissing his forehead. “Just a little bit. We’re going to have lunch with Grandpa John and Grandma Debby.” It was not like she could say no to him. He was her youngest child. Scorpius and Cassiopeia were gaining their autonomy and some independence. So, she cherished all her moments with Perseus. All the moments when the younger child relied on her.

Even those that involved being caught red-handed by her husband and older children indulging in a slice of yoghurt cake inside a pillow fort. 

“Daddy! Brooms and Cake!” Perseus said and everyone laughed.


	19. Sunsets and Private Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Draco and Hermione's Honeymoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 19 Prompt - Watching the Sunset

Draco and Hermione sat on the wonderful white sand beach, his wife wrapped on his arms, enjoying the colours on the sky, like magic. How the blue crystalline waters meet the dark blue and then shift to the yellow, orange, red and purples from the sunset.

Her curls were still wet, her green swimsuit was wet, his swim shorts were wet, their skin was wet, all of them were wet, to be honest. It might be because they had just gone for a sunset swim.

Married. He was married to Hermione Granger. This was their honeymoon. How was this even real. He still wondered how she had just moved on from all the terrible things that he did in the past. And now look at them… 

“I’m usually the one who gets lost on my thoughts,” she whispered, leaving a trail of little kisses on her jaw. “What are you thinking about?”

“How lucky I am…”

“Lucky?”

“Yes, lucky that you chose me.” He explained kissing the top of her head.

“I will keep choosing you, Draco. I love you,” she said turning on his arms, so she was laying right on top of him. “Don’t you know that?”

“I love you too, Granger,” he whispered against her lips.

“Malfoy…”

“What, sweetheart?” he asked, his hands stroking the small of her back and getting lower and lower until his palms had found her ass.

She chuckled “Nothing, love. Just… not Granger anymore. I married you, I’m a Malfoy, even if I will probably hyphenate.”

Draco kissed her. Even on his wildest dreams he never thought she would take his name. That she would let herself be tainted by the reputation the Malfoy name brought. He pulled her closer, spinning them on the sand until she was on her back. Chocolate curls coated in white sand, she seemed like a Goddess, spread like that under him.

“You can do whatever you want. If you want me to take yours…” He kissed her, first her lips, then her jaw, then her neck, getting lower to her clavicles and her sternum, right between her breasts, her loving breasts.

Hermione laughed, probably imagining the face his father would make if he arrived at the Manor, announcing himself as Draco Lucius Granger. He could imagine the trip to St Mungo's. “Draco… What are you doing? We are at the beach…”

“A private beach, our private beach…” He corrected her, as he kept trailing kisses down her body, his lips over her swimsuit covered stomach. “Maybe tomorrow you could use one of those more revealing things that muggles use.”

“Oh, I thought you were still adapting to my muggle things.” 

“I think the best course of action would be just to dive headfirst and see you in one of those…” he whispered, kissing her lips again. 

“Shall we go back to the bungalow, so I can show you?” She said, her hands moving up and down his arms.

“I think I have other things in mind first. And with a murmur, her green swimsuit vanished. “There are other places I have not kissed you yet.” he winked.


	20. Blankets and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has been keeping a secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 21 Prompt - Sharing a Blanket!
> 
> BTW, Prompt 20 is Part of the WIP - Once and For All <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this <3

Hermione usually loved Tuesday Nights but she feeling terrified this time.

She and Draco had had their first date on a Tuesday, well, it felt like a date at least. And from that first meeting on Flourish and Blotts, and the consequent meal at the Leaky. They met every Tuesday. Either for a meal, a drink or just some company. They moved from Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade or Muggle London to her place for some more intimate moments, like snuggling under a blanket.

It all started one Tuesday night, and now, 6 months later, 6 months of dates, and letters and love, at least she felt love, it could be all over because her feelings were changing. Something was bothering her for the last few weeks, and she needed to get it out of her chest. Even if that meant that Draco would hate her and break things off. But she could not keep hiding that from her.

Most of their friends were married, Hermione knew that. Godric knew how many weddings she had attended in the last few years. She was 27, she was not that old, she had been focused on her career, her friendships and now on her relationship with Draco. But she wanted more.

She snuggled closer to him on the couch. They had just had mind-blowing sex, and now they were sharing a blanket, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as his hands stroked her hair lovingly.

“I have something I would like to tell you,” Hermione said, taking a deep breath and looking up at him, finding his stormy grey eyes.

“Don’t you always?” He asked, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m serious now, Draco.” Hermione saw his mouth open, probably about to say something equally cheeky, but instead, he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“Let it all out, Granger.” He said instead, acquiescing with his chin.

Hermione took a deep breath. “I know, I know we only started dating a few months ago… and this cannot even be something that serious… But everyone around us is growing their families and … I want a baby!” 

Draco looked at her confused. And even before he could say anything, she had kept going. “I know we’re not ready, I know this is not how a relationship should work. But I want a baby. I want to be a mother. And I would love for you to father that child, but I can just go to a muggle clinic and find an anonymous donor. Do wizards and witches have that kind of healing magic?”

Draco placed his lips over hers to stop her talking. 

“I’m sorry, I really did not want to drop this on you. I know it’s not what one should want, but I just want a baby. I can’t keep seeing Gin, Pansy, Lavender, Padma, the witches at the ministry, getting pregnant and having babies… And I want to feel that as well.”

She started to pull away, summoning her clothes and his to the couch. 

“Granger, stop,” he whispered, holding her hands between his. And she was crying. _Why was she crying?_ Hermione knew it would end up like this. Her losing a good thing in her life as she tried to achieve something else. And Draco was good for her.

He kissed her, and Hermione melted into the kiss. Thinking that it might be her last one with him. 

“I’m sorry to dump this on you, this hidden desire of mine.”

“You want a baby? Let’s make a baby!” Draco grinned looking at her. “We will deal with Mother when she discovers I will have a baby out of wedlock!” And he was kissing her again, picking her up and taking her to bed.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked, holding into him.

“Babies are made on beds, not couches, Granger! Let’s get you pregnant. We have all night!” He winked.


	21. Back Rubs and Anointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th months pregnant and anxious about the MOM election, Hermione just wanted some minutes alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 23 Prompt - Back Rubs!
> 
> BTW, Prompt 22 is Part of the WIP - Once and For All <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this <3

Hermione groaned, her back was killing her. She sat at her old desk in the Ministry. That morning there had been the elections for a new Minister for Magic and now they were waiting for the results.

She had retreated for her old office on the DMLE, well, it was supposed to be someone else’s now, but she did not care. She looked around the little markings on the bookshelves and the desk, symbols of old memories.

She rubbed her belly. 8 months pregnant. If she were to be anointed today, she would deliver in a month. And take a few weeks of maternity leave and then she would need to come back. Come back to be Minister for Magic.

She was not sure why she was nervous. This was her dream. Becoming Minister for Magic and having a higher ground to reform Wizard Britain. Hermione moaned, rubbing her belly. “Sweetheart, please stop kicking momma… Her back is already killing her.”

“Maybe momma needs a back rub…” A voice said from the door. Hermione looked up to see her husband, leaning against the doorframe. 

“How did you know I would be here?” she asked.

“I have known you since we were 11… 30 years is a very long time,” he whispered, coming closer and placing his left hand on her shoulder and his right on her belly. “I know all your hiding places!”

She smiled leaning into his touch. “I’m not hiding!”

Draco chuckled. “Of course not, love. You never hide. That’s one of the things I love the most about you.” he whispered. “We had lots of memories here… Wasn’t Cassie conceived on this desk?”

“No, Cassie was conceived in my other office in Magical Creatures.” She shook her head. Oh, if they only knew what their Future Minister had done in some of the offices.

“Yeah, correct.” He stroked the wooden desk with a finger “And are you sure this is not the same desk?”

“Why are you smirking?”

“I might have paid a ministry employee to make an exchange of desks…” He shrugged.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. “What have you done, Draco Malfoy?”

“A few galleons exchanged vaults, and this is the same desk you have always had on the Ministry.” He explained. 

“You’re terrible, Draco Malfoy!”

“I am, but you love it. And later today this desk shall be going to your new office.”

“If I’m elected…”

Hermione did not turn around to watch but she was sure his eyes had rolled. He moved his lips to her neck before expert hands started to massage her shoulders. “Oh, Draco, yes…” She moaned.

Draco kept rubbing her back, loosening some of the knots. His lips never left her neck. And Hermione kept stroking her belly while trying to stop the sounds leaving her mouth. She was not sure how long it had been when there was a knock on the door. 

“Yes?” Hermione asked after a deep breath.

“Momma?” Perseus asked from the other side of the door.

“No, Perse! She’s Minister now!” Scorpius corrected.

“You won, mommy!” Cassie added.

Hermione chuckled and Draco leaned down to kiss her. “Congratulations, Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger-Malfoy.” 


	22. Tutoring and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione becomes Draco's Potions Tutor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 25 Prompt - Tutoring

When during her 6th year, Professor Slughorn approached her asking if she would like to tutor a student for extra credit, Hermione said yes immediately. How could she not? Harry was surpassing her in the subject because of the Half-Blood Prince’s copy of the Advanced Potion-Making Book. And she wanted to show the Potions Professor how reliable she was in the subject.

She thought it would be a Hufflepuff student that she would be tutoring during the next few weeks. What was her surprise when late one Wednesday evening, before dinner, she met Draco Malfoy at the Potions Lab on the Dungeons.

“Sorry, Malfoy, I need the room.” She said, moving past him and to her usual workbench. “I’m meeting a student to tutor, as requested by Professor Slughorn.”

The Slytherin did not move, just raised an eyebrow on her direction.

“I have the authorization signed by Professor Slughorn right here.” She said summoning it from her bag and sending it in his direction.

“You don’t know…” He simply stated shaking his head. “Of course, you don’t know.”

“What don’t I know?” Hermione asked. She displeased being left out of things. Was the student that needed tutoring that bad that Slughorn had asked both her and Malfoy? Potions were the only subject that she had not been able to beat him in every test. 

“I’m the student who needs tutoring, Granger. I’m the one failing.” The Slytherin confessed after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence, in which they just looked at each other in the candle lighted room.

“What?” She asked. Confusion present on her face. She wanted to tease him. She wanted to ask him if Slughorn did not favour him as much as Snape and if that was why he was failing? If he had never truly earned his grades. She wanted to know so much. What had happened? Why was he failing all of the sudden? “Did you know I would be your tutor?” She asked instead.

“Who else could it be, Granger? You’re the best student,” he sighed, rubbing his temples.

She decided to take the compliment. “You knew it could be me? Hermione Granger? Muggle Born? And you asked Slughorn to get you another student to tutor you the same?”

“I did not ask him, he proposed it himself.” He explained, and Hermione sighed of relief until he spoke again. “But if I had been the one to ask, I would still have asked for you. I really can’t fail, Granger. I would do anything…” And for one moment Hermione wondered if he was speaking only about Potions or something else.

“Even be tutored by me?” She asked nervously, looking at the empty cauldron.

“Better you than Potter or Weasley, I might learn something with you.” He said approaching her table. “Where shall we start?”

She produced a stack of parchment, her notes. “Poisons, Antidotes and Golpalott’s Third Law.”

They spend weeks having meetings and study dates like that. Even when Draco’s results in Potions had him on the top 5 of class again, they kept going. Studying together. It was like at that moment he was not Malfoy and she was not Granger. They were just a wizard and a witch, studying together and enjoying their time.


	23. Secret Spells and Secret Pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a secret only lasts a couple of hours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 29 Prompt - Secretly taking pics of one another
> 
> Prompts 26 & 28 can be found on a new little WIP (2/3 Parts are posted) called Midnight, Greenwich.  
> Prompt 27 is the final chapter of Once and For All (5/5 parts).

When Draco and Hermione invented a spell that could turn any reflective surface into a camera, they kept it a secret. And for so long only had fun with it between the two of them, taking secret pics of one another. 

Hermione doing her makeup;

Draco tying his tie;

Hermione adjusting her stockings;

Draco flexing in front of the mirror;

Hermione reading a book;

Draco working on his potions;

Hermione knitting;

Draco making tea;

The two of them asleep on the couch;

The two of them having dinner;

Some lovely dirty pictures of them making love around the house…

It was supposed to be something fun. It had started as a challenge between the two of them, creating a new charm, and then it had become a collaboration and they could not be happier. It was their little secret. They would use it on their friends' houses as well.

Birthdays;

Weekly Dinners or Lunches;

Engagement Parties; 

Even when they would go out for drinks.

They would keep the memories and then give them to their friends.

Hermione usually left the house early and in a rush, so Draco would barely see her until lunchtime when he went to the Ministry to get her to eat something. While he was drinking his tea in the morning he would go through her images on their bedroom mirror. 

She was always beautiful, but sometimes there was an image that he wanted to keep forever, only for him. He was sure she did the same. Draco might or might not have found a naked picture of himself serving as a bookmark on one of her favourite books. 

It was his ritual before a morning of potion-making, seeing his wife getting ready, the determinant look on her eyes as she got dressed. Draco let his cup fall as he watched the recollections. 

Hermione Granger-Malfoy was wearing a beautiful coral set of underwear that he had never seen but that was not the problem, she was looking at the mirror with such tenderness, and her eyes were captivating. And then she brought her hands to cradle her belly, and Draco’s brain malfunctioned. Pregnant. That was the universal sign for pregnancy, right?

Draco did not even bother changing into clean robes, a quick drying spell and he was up in direction of the fireplace. He rushed through the Ministry halls until he found her office, knocking twice before entering. Ignoring her assistant saying she was in a meeting.

“Herm-”

“Draco, what part of 1 pm did you not understand? I have a meeting until then…”

“Uncle Rotterdam, you don’t mind giving me some minutes with my wife, do you? I’m sorry to interrupt.” Draco asked, after shaking his great uncle's hand.

“None at all. I will be back after lunch, Miss Granger-Malfoy” He said closing the folders and taking them with him. 

Hermione was fuming when he reached her side of the desk. “You know I hate when you do that! Play favourite nephew with my boss!” 

“I know, I’m sorry!” He said, taking her hands on his and leaning against her desk. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. “What happened? Is everything alright?”

“Do you have something to tell me?” He asked instead, kissing her hands. 

Draco saw the confusion disappear from her face and a smile appear. She shook her head. “Stupid _Tempus Reflexio…_ Why did we even create such a spell? _”_ Hermione whispered.

“Is it true?” 

The Gryffindor nodded, biting her lower lip. “I made the diagnostic this morning… I was going to surprise you tonight.” She confessed.

Draco picked her up, spinning her around and then kissing her. “We’re going to be parents!”

Hermione chuckled, holding into her husband. “We’re going to have a baby, yes!”


	24. Not Breaking Halloween Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> The Granger-Malfoy Family has a tradition... Draco won't let it break under his watch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 31 Prompt - Holiday Traditions
> 
> Prompt 30 is the last part of Midnight, Greenwich.

Draco and Hermione Halloween Traditions had changed through time. Along with their family, it was very different being a young couple to have children and to see those children grow up and go to school.

It started with dinner and friends. Watching the bonfires at Ballycastle, and then spend a night at one of the inns, and it was just wonderful. Draco loved it. Those nights with the woman he loved.

When Scorpius was 9 months old, Hermione had stated that she wanted to change their tradition. She wanted to dress the baby like a fluffy bat and take him to trick or treating on her parent’s street. 

Draco had looked at her like she was crazy, but he had followed, because no way in the Chamber of Secrets, he would let his wife and son alone.

And that had become their little family tradition.

For so many years, none of their children had ever asked him to dress up, they were satisfied with Draco wearing a dark suit. Cassie had once told he looked scary enough when he frowned at the other parents who complimented their costumes.

That was until this year. With Scorpius, Cassiopeia and Perseus at Hogwarts and Hermione having a late meeting at the Ministry, he was supposed to take 5-year-old Mimosa trick or treating by himself. Why she had chosen to be a little fairy from the pirate movie he was not sure, but she looked very adorable in her green dress.

“Where is your costume, daddy?” She asked.

“Daddy does not have one, Mimi.” He said, looking at her with a smile.

“No costume?” She asked, and there were tears on her eyes.

Draco picked her up quickly. “Mimi, why are you crying?”

“I don’t want to go alone, daddy!”

“You’re not going alone, sweetheart, daddy is going with you…”

“But you’re going to wear your normal clothes…” She said stroking his grey suit jacket. 

“Yes, I thought you liked when daddy wore his suits instead of his robes…” Draco whispered, kissing the blonde girl’s cheek.

“I don’t want to go…” She whispered.

“What? But Grandma Debby and Grandpa John are waiting for us to knock on their door and ask for treats…” Draco tried to argue. He had been trick or treating for so long. He would never admit it, but he loved this tradition. And they would not be breaking it now. _Would they? When he was alone?_

She shook her head “Not going if you’re not dressed up!” She said. Blue eyes looking at him. And there was no doubt that she would not go. She only did what she wanted when she wanted and how she wanted. It was all or nothing for Mimosa Granger-Malfoy.

And Draco wondered if this would be the Gryffindor. With Scorpius in Slytherin, Cassie in Ravenclaw and Percy in Hufflepuff, Draco could not stop himself from asking if his youngest would be a little lion, just like her mother. And this fit right now told him that most probably. Thankfully, he would not need to handle the teasing from the Potters and Weasleys and Longbottom’s for half a dozen years.

Draco put her down, sitting on the couch, rubbing his temples. He was definitely too old to keep arguing with his children, much less with his little girl. Cassie was becoming more and more her own person and would stop needing him soon. So, he needed to enjoy Mimosa and her childhood.

“And tell me, sweetheart, what would daddy need to dress if you were to go trick or treating with him?” He asked.

And that smile, that victorious smile was so much Hermione’s he could not stop himself from smiling back at her. “Like Peter Pan, Daddy! I’m Tinkerbell and you’re Peter Pan!” 

“I see… and Peter Pan is the one with the metal head?” 

“No, daddy!” She chuckled as she moved to the bookshelves and brought the illustrated book. She pointed to the ginger boy dressed in some silly green clothes. “This is Peter Pan!”

“And that’s how you want Daddy to dress up?” He asked, just to make sure.

“Yes! Please! I will be good!” She pleaded, looking at him with such angelic eyes. 

Draco nodded, sighing. The thing he would do for his family _. Ginger hair! He would look like a Weasley. What a nightmare_. “You better behave good for one all month, Mimosa Malfoy!” He called, taking the book to his room, intending to change as little of his clothes as possible.

And that is the story of how Draco Malfoy found himself dressed as Peter Pan, holding a little Tinkerbell’s hand, and asking muggles for sweets. Halfway through the map of houses that Mr and Mrs Granger had given him, marked with the best houses to get the best candy, another person appeared in front of them.

“Mommy!” Mimosa cried in excitement running to Hermione's arms. 

“Is that… is that a nightgown, Granger?” He asked, mouth open.

“Momma is Wendy, Daddy! And you’re Peter Pan and I’m Tinkerbell!” Mimosa explained, looking at him like he was a fool.

“Don’t you like it, husband?” Hermione asked, wrapping a curl around her finger.

Draco moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer to kiss her gently, before kissing Mimosa on the cheek. “Tell me, Mimi, did you know Mommy was coming dressed as Wendy?” 

Mimosa giggled, hiding her face, and climbing down from Hermione's arms. “I’m going to knock on this house right here!” She said instead and ran along with the other children.

Draco smirked watching her go. Maybe not all was lost, and she would end up on Slytherin instead. He kissed Hermione again. “She played me, Granger, she played me like I was a badger with her tears and this becoming the first Halloween we would not come Trick or Treating in 17 years. And we were not breaking Halloween Traditions.”

Hermione snuggled on his arms. “We all know how a big softie you can be for your girls.” she teased. 

“Well, if your parents can stay with Mimi tonight, I’ll show you and that blue nightgown how I’m not always soft.” Draco winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Flufftober. I certainly did!
> 
> This will remain a WIP... and new drabbles might appear from time to time. How does that sound?


	25. The Little Slime Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco did not expect to wake up to a little green slime monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble!  
> 307 Words means that I achieved a total of 100 000 words posted on Ao3!  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PS: I discovered that we can reorganize chapters! So some reorganization already happened here in Feathers and Leather, and some more might happen.  
> I'm undecided if I should create a series or another WIP with the ones about the Granger-Malfoy siblings that are part of the same AU... Thoughts?

Draco woke with little sticky slimy hands touching his face.

“No, Cassie! Not on Daddy’s hair!” He heard his wife say and opened his eyes to see his daughter kneeling on top of the bed and in her hands there was a little container with green glittery jelly.

Her blonde hair and her jade eyes made her look like an angel, but she had a mischievous knowing smile, and her cheeks, forehead and fingers were coated in the green substance, and it made her look like a little monster.

Draco raised one hand to touch his cheek. It was even worse on his hands. He did not even know how to describe it. It was sticky and stretching from his cheek to his fingertips.

“What is this… goo?” He asked, moving his eyes from the two curly women in his life.

“It’s slime, daddy! Mummy made it with me this morning while you slept!” Cassie explained.

“Made?” Draco asked, “With magic?”

Hermione chuckled, moving closer to the bed. “No, love. It was glue, bicarbonate of soda, saline, food colouring and glitter.”

“Is this what Snape taught you to do after so many years of potions?” He teased.

Hermione raised her wand and Draco was about to apologize when she vanished the mess that the man had on his face. She raised her wand to do the same for Cassie. But the young girls shrieked and ran away from the room. “No, mummy, no, mummy!”

Draco thought about running after the 4-year-old and vanish the goo substance before she could spread it through their house. If their little slime monster got it on the velvet settee it would be ruined forever.

But then Hermione leaned closer and kissed him, and the antique sofa was forgotten. Draco wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her down. “Morning, Granger.”


	26. She Visits Us Every Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Draco Malfoy turned Malfoy Manor into a little Orphanage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> Feliz Natal e Festas Felizes <3

With Lucius in Azkaban and Narcissa moving to France, Draco had felt utterly alone. He had not been able to return to Hogwarts for his 8th year and neither could he abandoned the country. But he had studied the same, alone in an enormous manor that the Ministry had thankfully cleaned from all the dark magic. It felt like a different home. A lonely home. 

The Loneliest Christmas he had ever experienced, and Voldemort had lived under the same ceiling as him.

4 years back he had approached Kingsley Shacklebolt about turning the Manor into a school for young wizards and witches, a place where they could learn and have fun. Where pureblood ideology did not matter, not anymore. It should never have mattered.

He had not expected the Minister for Magic elected to change his plans and instead offering to turn the Manor into an orphanage. He had 4 children between the ages of 2 months and 7 years old that the Ministry could not find a family for. 

Draco Lucius Malfoy thought Kingsley was crazy, to put 4 children under his care. He was just 18. But Sassy, head house elf from the Malfoy household, had said that children brought joy to a home.

And so, he had said yes. And four years later, the children had grown and so had his bond with them.

Jack was the oldest, 11 and home from his first year at Hogwarts, a Gryffindor. His magic had saved him when death eaters ignited a fire to his muggle house. His parents died but he survived. 

Beatrice was a half-blood witch, and the one that still trusted him the less. She knew what the name Malfoy meant. She would start Hogwarts next year and he could not wait for her to bloom there, like he knew she would.

Calix Rosier was actually a cousin, Merlin knows how many times removed, through his maternal grandmother. His mother was dead, Evan was in Azkaban, and his other family had not wanted to keep him when he was just 3 years old. 

And finally, his little girl. Who would say Alecto Carrow could do something so beautiful and pure like Ara. She was not truly his daughter, not by blood, but she was his. And nothing could ever change that.

“Is Mione coming?” Ara asked, while eating her lunch. It was Christmas Eve and Hermione Granger had been making regular appearances at the orphanage for 6 months. Every Tuesday afternoon.

He gave her a soft smile but shook his head. “I don’t think so, sweetheart.”

“Why? It’s a Tuesday, isn’t it? She has not missed one since the end of May.” Calix said from the other side of the table. “She visits us every Tuesday!”

“Has she sent an owl saying she’s not coming?” Jack asked, and as if summoned Derby, the Gryffindor’s eagle owl appeared, carrying nothing, just asking for some cuddles. 

“No, she has not.” Draco sighed.

“Then you cannot possibly know she’s not coming, Draco, can you?” Bea asked. It had taken her long to call him by his first name, but now it always sounded very condescending, like he was the child, and she was the adult.

“I can… because her wedding is tomorrow and she’s probably quite busy with all the party arrangements,” Draco explained and the table fell into an uncomfortable silence. “Let’s have dessert in the other room. Does that sound good?”

With all the children in agreement that they could enjoy the last part of their mean in the warmth of the conservatory, Jack led the younger children out of the table and after Sassy to ask for their favourite desserts.

“You don’t want dessert, Beatrice?” He asked, as the young girl stayed at a table, folding her napkin.

“Why are you sad? You and Hermione are always bickering when she visits.” She said, ignoring his question. “Were we not invited?” 

Draco gave her a sad smile. “She cares about the four of you, Bea, you must believe it, or she would not visit us every week. It’s probably my fault. You are too young to attend alone and I’m absolutely not welcomed in her new home. I guess one more thing for you to hate me for…” 

She shrugged, getting up to leave the room. “I’m going to ask Sassy for some vanilla fudge…” 

He knew he should not let them be awake until this late, it was almost midnight after all. But it was an old Malfoy tradition, to open one gift at midnight before bed and the rest in the morning. Calix and Bea were playing chess, Jack was writing something to send to his friends and he had been reading to Ara, but the 4-year-old had fallen asleep in his arms. 

And then the doorbell rang. That was something strange, something that did not happen frequently. He actually did not know the Manor owned a doorbell until now. Holding tighter into his wand, he moved to the door. 

“Who is it?” Draco asked, suddenly aware that on his rush to come to the door he had not put Ara down. There was no answer, but he could hear crying for the other side of the door.

This was one of his nightmares, that people would start dropping babies on his doorstep.

He opened it quickly, but to his surprise, he found not an infant, but Hermione Granger. “I’m sorry…” She murmured, vanishing her tears from her pink cheeks. Her hair was covered in snow and Draco realized it had started snowing somewhen after the sunset.

“Merlin, Granger. You seem paler than me… Come inside.” The Slytherin summoned his winter cloak and draped it around her shoulders, the warmest thing he had at hand. 

She murmured a thank you and snuggled inside the garment, she seemed so small, and frozen. “What happened? How long have you stood outside?” He asked, raising one hand to cradle her cheek. It felt like touching ice. “Fuck, Granger! You’re a witch, have you not heard of warming charms?” He asked, muttering one under his breath in her direction. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be married in less than 12 hours.”

“I’m not…” She whispered. “Not anymore…”

Draco was about to ask for details and what the Bloody Basilisk she was saying when the child in his arms woke, her blue eyes landing in Hermione and she shrieked of delight. 

“Mione, I knew you would come!” Ara said, throwing herself into Hermione’s arms. Granger caught her and was met with a thousand little questions.

“Can I offer some tea or hot cocoa? We were about to open a present before bed.” He explained, trying to save the Gryffindor from Ara inquisitive questions.

“I’m sorry… I did not want to intru-” 

Draco interrupted. He was sure the only reason she had not turned around to leave after hearing those words was the young girl she was holding. “They asked for you today. It seems you always come here on Tuesdays… I have many unused rooms if you need a place to stay and a warm bath.” 

“I… Thank you.” She said instead, after some kind of internal battle with herself.

“My pleasure. Ara, why don’t you take Granger into the room to see the others. I’m sure they will be very excited to see her.” Draco said, kissing Ara’s cheek.

“And where are you going?” she asked, putting the young girl down, who squeezed her hand, leading her along the hallway, in the opposite direction of the staircase where Draco was moving.

“Just make sure the fireplaces in the bedrooms are lit and warm… It will just take a second. I’ll be right back.” Draco said with a smile. “Do not let them open any gifts before I arrive, Granger!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little plunnie wants to become a long wip... What shall I do?


	27. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger is surprised by a downpour, but it's even more surprise by the person who offers to give her a hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! One more adorable little drabble <3
> 
> And a little extra note: The Orphanage Fic is being written, I just joined too many fests (oops) and so it's on the back burner atm, but I will get to it <3 I promise <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one <3

It was raining, why was it raining? Hermione had checked the weather before leaving her parents’ home, it was supposed to be sunny. She was just going to the grocery store, get them some fresh products and have dinner with them. But the weather had other plans.

And it was not like she could apparate, or cast a water-repelling charm because she was in muggle London. “For Merlin’s sake!”

“Careful, Granger, someone will think you’re crazy for speaking about Merlin like that.” A voice said from behind her. A voice she recognized but she had not heard in some time.

“Malfoy.” She said turning around. He was leaving the store, a large bag on his shoulder and carrying an umbrella on his hand. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, the little girl wanted to make something special for dinner, so we went shopping.” He explained patting the shopping bag.

“Malfoy, please, save those endearment terms for when you are in the bedroom!” She said turning away. She could run home, she would get drenched, but it sounded better than to stay there and listened to Malfoy talk about one of his conquests.

He laughed. “No, Granger, I meant my daughter.” Right, Draco Malfoy had a daughter. She remembered the announcement on the Prophet a couple of months before the announcement of his separation.

And only then did Hermione realize there was a blonde child beside him, already with her peacock umbrella open. She tilted it back and Hermione could now see her face. “Hello, Miss Hermione!”

“What did you just call Granger, Lyra?” Draco asked, looking between the two of them, a pale eyebrow raised.

“Her name, daddy. She’s Miss Hermione.” Lyra, Lyra Malfoy, her hair tied into two adorable ponytails, explained. And Hermione needed all of her inner strength to not start laughing.

She now realized from where she knew the little girl. Hermione would read for children, every Saturday morning in the public library, and this little girl would always sit on the first row, another copy of the book she was reading on her lap, following the line with a delicate finger and muttering the words under her breath.

Malfoy was looking at her accusingly. Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but Lyra was faster. “Miss Hermione reads me stories in the library.” 

“Oh, so my little swot met the big swot. Oh, amazing!” Draco teased, twirling one of her blonde strands of hair between his fingers.

“Daddy!” She said, looking at him with bright blue eyes. Even with the platinum blonde hair, and the snobby attitude the girl had sometimes, she would never have connected that Lyra was Malfoy’s daughter. Until now, until she saw them side by side.

“I’m sorry, my little swot.” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “now, why don’t you lend your umbrella to Granger?”

“No, Malfoy, I could never ask of that, you’re probably even going in a different direction.” She said, shaking her head. “I will just stay here and hope this cloudburst ends soon.”

“We live on Constantine Road,” Lyra announced with a little grin and a twirl, the umbrella hitting her father on the shoulder.

"Godric 's sword.” Hermione cursed.

“I assume by another magical swearing that’s that where you’re going as well?” He asked with a smirk.

Hermione nodded, there was no sense in lying to him. “My parents live on the street as well.”

“See, we’re going in the same direction after all. Lyra, lend the peacock to Granger and I will carry you under mine.” Draco said.

“No, daddy! The umbrella is mine! Grandma Narcissa got it for me!” She said, stomping her foot, in a very Malfoy way. “You have a big umbrella, Miss Hermione can go under it with you!” 

Draco sighed and turned to Hermione. “It’s not that long of a walk, and it is a big umbrella, I’m sure even your hair will fit under it.” 

She smirked. “I’m not sure both my bushy hair and your inflated ego will fit, Malfoy. We shall see.” But stepped under the black umbrella when he opened it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was fluffy enough <3


End file.
